Hidden Agendas::Anything for You
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Gaming in the lair one day. What could go wrong? SLASH-Griffin/David -Limes ahoy.- Chp.2 is continuation.
1. Hidden Agendas

**A/N: Wrote this for the LJ Jumperslash 100 fiction challenge. It's my first zesty fic. :) Reviews are love.**

* * *

He heard another sigh. It was probably the millionth one he heard from David in the last ten minutes. It was getting ridiculous. David said he wanted to just hang out today without fighting Paladins. This was the only thing Griffin could think of to do other than roam around, which would attract a Paladin no doubt. He used a combo on David's character and watched his opponent fall. David sighed again.

Griffin started to wonder what David's problem was. Didn't he like playing video game with him? David never cared any other day. He always got right into it and tried his best to beat him, which he barely ever did. Today was off though, and he wasn't even trying. David sighed for a third time in seconds and Griffin snapped. He chucked the controller and whipped his body towards David in one fluid movement. David just started to turn towards him when Griffin leapt at him.

On the small couch, Griffin pinned down David's arms beside his head and glared at him. David always used the phrase "Desperate times calls for desperate measures" when in a Paladin fight or when something bad happened. Well, for Griffin, this was a time where he used the phrase. He heard the words echo in his head and snarled over top of David. David had a small smile at the edge of his lips. "This was your plan, wasn't it?" Griffin asked in a grumble. David just smirked at him and Griffin forced his hand's up higher. With David's hands on the couch at the top of his head, Griffin had the upper hand. "Twit. Now things are gunna be done my way."

David's smile turned into a small frown. Griffin sent him a devious look before kissing him hard, pushing David against the couch. He thought he heard David try to speak, but of course, his words were muffled. Griffin laughed in his mind and broke the kiss, causing David to pout. "Does it have to be like this?" David asked.

"Blame yourself," was the only response Griffin gave him as he held both of the American's hands with one hand; his other hand grazing down the front of David's gray shirt. He felt the body twitch under his touch and smirked. Getting David caught in these kinds of situations were one of his favorite pastimes now. He did anything he was able to just to see him squirm when they were together; even in public.

David tried to shift around under him and Griffin straddled his legs, reaching up slightly to hold down his hands. "Now now David. I told you…" Griffin's hand reached its destination: the top of David's blue jeans. He saw him swallow hard and his face flush a little. "You're nervous, yeah?"

"You always make me nervous," David told him in a low tone.

Griffin smiled. "Tha's my goal," he said as he managed to unbutton David's jeans one handed. Griffin glanced up at David while pulling the zipper down and found him biting down on his lower lip along with his face completely flushed. "Never know what I might do," he said quickly as he reached under David's boxers. He watched David's jaw drop in awe. Griffin grasped him and raised an eyebrow curiously.

David fought against Griffin's hold. "Lemme go Griffin," David said in an unexpected groan.

"Aw c'mon. I thought we were havin' fun?" Griffin said as he let his fingers dance over David's member. David scrunched up his face and looked away. "See? You like it." Griffin stroked him and heard a small noise from David. "What was that?" He moved his hand in the same motion and this time David moaned. "You should really only make sounds when we're doin' this David."

He shot Griffin a look of pure annoyance, almost toeing the line to anger. Griffin wasn't a fan of that look so he paced himself, letting his hand move faster on David. He could see David trying to hold his emotions back, but he knew better. David couldn't keep things bottled up for long. He was practically holding his breath when Griffin slowed a bit. David exhaled deeply with a twitch. "This isn't fair, Griffin."

"Life's not fair," Griffin said as he picked up speed again. David, caught off guard, gasped and pushed his hips up slightly. Griffin smiled. He was finally getting the results he wanted and he knew David couldn't holdout for much longer. His thumb tapped against him on a seemingly random upstroke. At this, David moaned Griffin's name quite loudly and shuddered. Griffin released his grips and got off of David. He gave him a kiss and said, "You're welcome," before he exited the room.


	2. Anything for You

**A/N: This is the continuation. Also a bit explict, so be warned. Please review!**

* * *

David was lying on the couch as Griffin walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and ragged breath. He sat up and fixed his jeans, buttoning and zipping them. There was a feeling of discomfort, but David knew the cure to that. He got up and trudged along after Griffin, following him in the makeshift bedroom. David watched as Griffin pulled his shoes and black shirt off, tossing them to the floor carelessly as he sat on the bed. David jumped behind him and pulled Griffin to his chest. He could feel his warmth radiating through his shirt. "You didn't even let me thank you properly," David murmured as his mouth dropped to the right side of Griffin's face. He set eyes on the scar along Griffin's neck and smirked before kissing it.

"Yeh don't NEED to thank me," Griffin said as he leaned against David slightly.

"Please?" David knew Griffin was a sucker for the word "please". It worked every time.

"Mmm…alright." Griffin reached his arm around and pulled David's face against his for a kiss. It wasn't controlling or forceful either, which shocked David. It was light and…sweet. David, in a subtle state of shock, kissed him again but let it linger this time. With his face inches from Griffin's, taunting the other jumper in ways that he knew might tick him off, he let his hands drift down. David leaned and gave Griffin another kiss while his hands went to work at Griffin's jeans. In seconds, he had the jeans undone and grabbed a hold of the aroused Griffin. David heard a small noise from the man in his lap, smiling at his vulnerability.

David's hand started to move in an up and down movement that caused Griffin to go crazy. He stopped and loosened his grip when a hand covered his. "Griffin," David trailed off; his tone sounding a little disappointed.

"N-No… Don't…let go," Griffin said through wispy breaths.

With a smile, David said in a low tone, "Anything for you." Griffin's hand stayed over top of his as his other one stayed wrapped around David's neck. David thought it was quite an unusual position for the stubborn jumper, but he let it slide and enjoyed the moment.

He began the repeated movement again, stopping once or twice so Griffin could catch his breath. After stopping the third time, Griffin said, "P-Please David."

David was wordless. Griffin? Saying the word please? He thought he was dreaming for a second. The word worked both ways though and David began again with no intent on stopping until Griffin wailed his name, which didn't take long considering his state and the nibbles for extra provoking to his neck.

Griffin slumped back into David, tired and spent. "Thank you," he whispered between breaths.

David kissed the top of his head. Griffin began to curl up in David's lap comfortably, so David lowered carefully to his side; hugging Griffin close to him all the while. "Like I said before, anything for you." In due time, Griffin was snoozing under David's arms. He smiled and gave him another kiss. "I love you," David whispered before hunkering down and nuzzling his cheek against the back of Griffin's head.

David heard a faint "I love you, too" as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
